<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Understand, and I Will Always Be Here No Matter What Happens... by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430952">I Understand, and I Will Always Be Here No Matter What Happens...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend'>VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind!Ignis, F/M, Insecure!Ignis, Reader is From Another World, Reader is PATIENT, Reader is helpful, Reader is highly playful, She is still accepted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis has had enough of not being able to wash his hair. Its been four days now and he's sick of it. There's only one problem, he's deathly afraid of getting the soap on his new scars. Deathly afraid of the pain it would cause. But who does he turn to in his time of perpetual weakness? Surely not his friends, who he wants to remain strong in front of. Yet one of them who has traveled with them for only a few weeks...yet has immeasurably earned his trust in that short amount of time, sees through the tough façade he tries to put up. She offers to help him, stating that she has no qualms or cares what he looks like now that the trials of Leviathan are over. He even learns that she knew of the supposed shame he hid behind his glasses and clothes, without never even seeing them. Yet she still smiles at him, he hears it in her voice. He can trust her, he knows he can. From her gentle words, soft touches, sweet laughter, and at times awful puns in her attempts to get him to laugh. Yes, she is just what Ignis needs in this time of vulnerability...not to mention his hair will finally be washed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Understand, and I Will Always Be Here No Matter What Happens...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would give credit to the person who gave me the vague idea for this....but when I got it, I was surfing Tumblr at like....I dunno maybe.......3 in the morning so I wasn't entirely coherent. So most of this formed then kinda just sat there till I woke up. Then it sat there for about half the day just brewing and setting and stuff. If I remembered who you were person on Tumblr, I would say this goes out to you in tribute. Since I don't I'm so very sorry. If you do manage to stumble onto this....Thank you so much for the idea. I was looking for an idea for another Blind Ignis (since he is my fave) and I just came up with so many blanks.<br/>It seems I have come up with the person who i have gotten the idea from CelestialCelly...pls 4give me 4 not mentioning you, I did get the idea from Tumblr and you...I'm sorry I get the two confused. The one I was thinking of on Tumblr had the relationship between the reader and Ignis and actually had them doing more than showering when she helped him wash his hair, though it was under much different circumstances. He was totally cool with getting the soap n stuff on his scars and there was little fluff involved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis sighed as his hand slid up into his hair for the fourth time that day. As his fingers slid through the strands, his lip curled slightly in disgust. The tawny strands were oily and dark with dirt built up over a few days. Ignis wished ever so dearly to wash his hair, but the fear of the pain that soap against his fresh scars kept him from doing so. Sighing again, he dropped his hand back into his lap.</p><p>"Damn it all..." Ignis muttered to himself.</p><p>"Damn what all?" a light voice called from the other side of the room.</p><p>Ignis's head tilted as he focused on the voice, instantly recognizing who it was. Tenshi, who they had picked up a few days before they had sailed for Altissia. She seemed knowledgeable in the healing arts, so all five of them together had agreed it would be logical to include her in their quest. Indeed she had proved useful many a time. Many a wound had been received, and yet she knew exactly how to tend to it.</p><p>She knew exactly what to do with it and never failed to have the correct healing item nearby. Or if an item was not enough, she wielded a power not unlike the Oracles. Yet she did not descend from their line, she assured them of that many a time.</p><p>"I'm afraid it seems I'm in quite a predicament, my dear." Ignis smiled ruefully.</p><p>Tenshi tilted her head as she navigated through the room, making sure her footsteps were heavy enough to allow Ignis to follow where she was.</p><p>"<em>My dear.</em> Hmm, you've only called me that twice before. Once when we were cooking together and I actually convinced Noct to eat vegetables. Then when you ended up hurt so badly, you almost passed out from the pain and you were utterly delirious. So if you're calling me that <em>now,</em> it must be <em>quite</em> the predicament." Tenshi smiled with a soft teasing tone, once she had reached his side.</p><p>Ignis knew she meant no harm with her words. The two of them were close friends after all, none the less he couldn't help but feel a small tinge of heat rise to the tips of his ears at her jest.</p><p>"Yes...well, be that as it may, I am truly in a pickle here, Tenshi..." Ignis began.</p><p>"Oh, so now you're in a pickle, Ignis? Dear me, it seems you really are having a time, aren't you?" Tenshi's gentle laugh chimed next to him as she perched on the arm of the chair Ignis sat in.</p><p>Her hand reached out slowly and alighted upon his upper arm gently so she wouldn't scare him, then her fingers slowly trailed up till they rested on his shoulder, sliding gently back and forth over the silky material of his shirt.</p><p>"Ignis, you have no need to beat around the bush with me. What's wrong? You can tell me anything, it doesn't matter what it is, I will listen and help in any way that I can?" she whispered to him, teasing tone gone, voice now serious but gentle.</p><p>A shuddering breath entered Ignis's chest then left it. Lifting a shaking hand to the one on his shoulder, he took Tenshi's in his and curled his fingers around hers in a semi-tight grip.</p><p>In a small, almost ashamed voice, he muttered, "I've been afraid to wash my hair for fear of getting the shampoo on my scars. The pain that it would cause in addition to what's already...I-I don't..."</p><p>Ignis heard a small hum and Tenshi pulled her hand from his, moving away from him. For a moment he feared he would hear laughter then Tenshi's footsteps walking out the door. But then warm hands laid themselves over Ignis's knees.</p><p>"Is that all that's bothering you, Iggy?" Tenshi's voice was sweet and gentle with worry.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Ignis nodded his head. One hand left Ignis's knee and gentle fingertips brushed the underside of his jaw. He drew back on instinct, a gasp pulling itself from his lips. The touch didn't follow and Ignis released the air he had pulled in slowly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should have asked if I could touch. That was out of line of..." Tenshi began.</p><p>"No!" Ignis cut in harshly, but stopped and in a softer voice he continued, "No it's alright, I...I just didn't expect you to."</p><p>Ignis's hand slowly moved up to adjust his glasses, but he hissed in slight pain as he moved the new ones that he wore.</p><p>"Hey, careful! I don't want to see anymore marks on that beautiful face of yours now." Tenshi scolded lightly, pulling Ignis's hand away from his face.</p><p>"In your opinion..." Ignis began.</p><p>"Oh hush you! I'm going to get the shower started so we can get your hair washed and back to is lovely self. You get yourself ready to get in. I'll be right back." Tenshi cooed gently to Ignis, patting his knees softly then rising to her feet.</p><p>Beginning to walk across the room towards the bathroom, she was stopped by Ignis calling out to her.</p><p>"What do you mean <em>we</em>?" his voice had cracked at the end, and a embarrassing flush had appeared across his cheeks.</p><p>Tenshi stopped and turned around.</p><p>"I mean you and me of course, silly. You think I would be so cruel as to leave you to suffer? Oh Astrals above Ignis, come on!" she shot back, laughter coating each word.</p><p>"Tenshi that is highly inappropriate! We are neither seeing each other, nor are we..." Ignis began, standing from his chair.</p><p>In the next instant, Ignis felt hands settle on the sides of his face gently holding him still.</p><p>"Ignis...you know you can trust me. I have never steered you wrong. Nor have I hurt any of you. I have seen all of you at your most vulnerable. All of you bared down to only one piece of clothing on your body, due to decency that you all demand.</p><p>But I have dealt with situations like this. I am trained as a nurse, and you know this Ignis. I could do this entirely blindfolded if you wished me to. But it would be an honor if you let me see you as you are. You know you can trust me, but one word from you and I don't even have to look the entire time, I swear." whispered words softly brushed just in front of his lips, stunning Ignis into stillness.</p><p>How had Tenshi moved to quickly from once side of the room back to him? How was her touch so soft and gentle, yet it felt like he couldn't get away even if he fought with all his strength. Slowly one hand moved from the side of his face and slipped the glasses that hid Ignis's eyes off his face. Pale ice-blue darted side to side behind the milky film covering his open eye, unseeing, unknowing of what was there gazing at it.</p><p>"Tenshi...I..." Ignis began, voice so hesitant and unlike himself.</p><p>"Please trust me...if you want, we could even make a game out of it. I am but a humble servant of a young lord in need of my service. Romantic relations between us are forbidden, but friendship is allowed. Would that put you more at ease, Ignis?" Tenshi questioned gently.</p><p>At this question, Ignis's jaw literally dropped. A small, snorted giggle escaped Tenshi.</p><p>"A game it is then! My Lord Scientia, I am but your humble servant. Please allow me the honor of helping you?" Tenshi laughed playfully.</p><p>"I never said that we..." Ignis began indignantly.</p><p>"Oh come now, my Lord, no need to be shy!" Tenshi continued, beginning to walk backwards, pulling Ignis with her.</p><p>Surprisingly, Ignis found himself following along willingly, despite the fact in the beginning he wasn't going to. Tenshi released one of Ignis's hands and opened the door to the bathroom, turning on the light as well as they entered. Pulling Ignis inside, she kicked the door shut with her foot then slowly lead him over to a bench that was right outside the large shower stall.</p><p>"Here we are my Lord.  Please have a seat on the bench while I ready the water. It shall only take a moment." Tenshi giggled, her hands releasing Ignis's only once he was seated on the bench properly and she knew he wouldn't fall of it.</p><p>"Please, you don't have to do that Tenshi. While it is quite amusing, there is truly no need for it." Ignis's smile was genuine as he tilted his head in Tenshi's direction.</p><p>"Are you sure, Ignis?" Tenshi asked, turning her head as she was adjusting the temperature of the water.</p><p>"I am quite sure, my dear." he replied. </p><p>"There you go calling me <em>my dear </em>again Ignis." Tenshi teased, turning away from the shower and walking back to him, "Are you sure your not sick? That's four times you've called me that now."</p><p>Surprise flew across Ignis's face. He hadn't even realized the words had slipped out of his mouth. They just seemed so natural to use with Tenshi. As if he were supposed to call her that.</p><p>"I suppose I have. What's strange is it feels...natural to do so. Any thoughts as to why?" Ignis avoided Tenshi's question by asking one of his own, and Tenshi knew that she had flustered him by asking him that question.</p><p>"Not a single clue, Ignis. Now give me a moment and I'll be ready to help you get your clothes off if you need it, and we'll get you in the shower to get your hair washed." Tenshi chirped.</p><p>Ignis heard clothes rustling and his throat tightened.</p><p>"Wait, are you getting..." he began.</p><p>"Not everything Ignis. Just shirt and shorts, I'd kinda be hindered while helping you if I was fully clothed. Besides, it's not like you can see anything, and you're a gentleman are you not. I trust you not to touch just as you trust me not to." Tenshi interrupted gently.</p><p>Soft hands took Ignis's and guided his hands up to the buttons of his shirt.</p><p>"Would you like me to help you, or would you prefer to do this yourself?" Tenshi whispered.</p><p>Ignis swallowed hard. Memories of the pain of the fire burning across his body and the scars it must have left in its wake crossed his mind. He dipped his head, unable to look in Tenshi's direction anymore.</p><p>"I-I ask you not to judge what you see under these clothes. Even if I were to do this myself, you would still see what happened to me." Ignis's voice was strained as it came from his lips.</p><p>Gentle fingertips guided his face back up and then gently grazed over his forehead, down over his cheek, his lips, then cupped themselves under the side of his face.</p><p>"Ignis, I understand, and I will always be here no matter what happens...or what you look like." gentle words caressed Ignis's shattered body and started the process of rebuilding him.</p><p>Slowly a tear trickled out of his milky eye, and Ignis tilted his head into Tenshi's hand.</p><p>"I thank you for that...for this. I trust you to help me and to know what to do Tenshi." words that seemed so hard to say, yet were so simple in their phrasing touching Tenshi's skin and she smiled.</p><p>"And I <em>thank you</em>, Ignis." she replied.</p><p>Slowly and together, slim and lithe fingers undid the buttons that held Ignis's shirt closed and the fabric slid from his shoulders and pooled down onto the bench behind him. Slowly together, those same two sets of hands fell down Ignis's chest, feathering over the muscles that had been scared by the flames of the ancient kings. One set hesitant and afraid, the other confident and sure. Together they reached his belt and pulled the leather through the buckle, slowly sliding the the rest of the belt out of the loops holding it to his pants. Laying that on the bench under Ignis, together they slid the silver button out of the mooring, then proceeded to slide the zipper down as well.</p><p>Ignis stood and they both allowed his pants to drop to the floor, which Ignis followed with the boxer-briefs he had chosen to wear that day. </p><p>Tenshi kneeled down and slid her hand just behind Ignis's ankle and said, "Lift..." while taking one of Ignis's hands in hers and putting it on her shoulder.</p><p>Once he lifted his foot while putting his weight on her, she slid that half of his clothing out from under him and did the same when he lifted his other foot. Taking the clothing into her hands, Tenshi straightened it out a little and laid it on the bench where Ignis had been sitting.</p><p>"Alright, now come, let's get you in the shower, 'fore you catch cold." she smiled gently.</p><p>Reaching out, Tenshi gently took Ignis's hands in her own and guided him with her over to the shower. Opening the door, she slid inside and ducked into the water slightly to allow Ignis the room to enter. The shower stall itself was of fair size, enough to allow two people inside comfortably and had a bench inside to sit on. This is where Tenshi allowed Ignis to settle onto.</p><p>"Are you ready?" she asked, loud enough to be heard over the water.</p><p>Ignis nodded, "Yes, I believe so."</p><p>"You do know you need to let go of my hands. I can't do anything if you don't let go you know." Tenshi giggled.</p><p>Ignis instantly released her hands from his and dropped his down to grip the bench he was sitting on.</p><p>"M-my apologies." he managed to stammer.</p><p>A small giggle escaped Tenshi and she reached down for his hands once more. Taking them between her own, she brought them to her lips and kissed both of them, then lowered them to rest on her hips.</p><p>"If it's easier, you can put your hands here. I never said you <em>couldn't </em>touch me. It's alright to be afraid, Ignis. There's nothing wrong with it. Nothing wrong with needing reassurance or comfort.</p><p>I told you, I'm here for you and I always will be no matter what happens. It's okay, I promise." Tenshi gently patted his hands as she reassured Ignis that he was okay and she wouldn't let anything hurt him if she could help it.</p><p>Ignis swallowed hard. Tenshi's skin was smooth and soft under his calloused fingers, and he could feel just where her clothing still was. Nodding his head, he tilted his head back a little.</p><p>"Mm 'kay. You know, you're cute when you act like this." there was a light chuckle in Tenshi's voice as she twisted slightly.</p><p>Ignis felt her brush his bangs back, then wonderfully hot water poured itself through his hair, not a single bit of it managing to get near his face.</p><p>"Astrals, that feels good." Ignis muttered.</p><p>Another small flood of it poured through his hair, fully wetting all of it, then Ignis heard the click of a cap opening. A soft floral and berry scent wafted through the steam that was already filling the stall the two of them were in and Ignis couldn't help but wonder what it was.</p><p>"What is that tantalizing aroma?" he inquired.</p><p>"Hm, oh the shampoo here? Ah, something I picked up before everything went down. A blackberry and Iris mixture. I use it for myself, but I thought it would be a nice treat for you, considering that you've not gotten a chance to indulge." Tenshi smiled, before slowly smoothing some of the shampoo mixture into the sides of Ignis's hair.</p><p>She then slowly worked her way to the top, smoothing her hands backwards.</p><p>"You don't have to do that for me. You could have just used min-" Ignis started.</p><p>"Oh hush. I'm the one washing your hair, so what I say goes. I'll use whatever shampoo I choose, be it yours or mine." Tenshi cut him off.</p><p>Although it wouldn't have mattered. A few seconds later a soft moan had passed through Ignis's lips. Tenshi's fingers had started to massage the shampoo into a rich lather and his head tilted even farther back in bliss, his milky eye closing fully. Tenshi hummed in satisfaction. She hadn't seen him this content since before the Covenant.</p><p>This was beautiful to her. This was worth it. If she could have this more often, she would trade all the abilities she had. Just to see this kind of happiness, after everything that had been taken away. Another soft moan passed out of Ignis's mouth and Tenshi just giggled.</p><p>"You know, you moan any louder, and people might just get the wrong idea Ignis." she teased.</p><p>"Must you?" Ignis groaned, "This feels most lovely, down right sinful even with the way your fingers are massaging my head right now. Must you ruin it with suggestions like that?"</p><p>"Oh fine, be that way! I was just warning you. You know how Gladio can be. He would do it just to get under both our skins. Bad part is, you know <em>I would </em>try and deck him for it.</p><p>My temper control isn't the best." Tenshi chided.</p><p>"I'll need to help you with that then. Six above, how did you get so good at this?" muttered words turned into a soft moan as Tenshi continued to massage the shampoo through Ignis's hair.</p><p>"Family secret! Now head back a little further, time to wash the shampoo out." warmth flooded Tenshi's voice at the point of the shower Ignis had feared.</p><p>Tenshi felt the grip on her hips tighten just slightly and she smiled to herself. She would make sure Ignis was fine. Holding her hands behind her so she could rinse them of the suds, she made sure they were fully clean before shielding one hand over Ignis's face just a little below his hairline. Slowly trickling water down his hair, she made sure none of it made it past her hand, and soon enough all of the the shampoo was rinsed from Ignis's hair.</p><p>"There, shampoo all rinsed out. On to the conditioner we go! Can't have your hair looking all dull and everything now can we." she smiled, starting to turn away to reach for the conditioner, but found herself pulled forward back towards Ignis.</p><p>Tenshi found herself standing with her knees pressed to the bench that Ignis was sitting on, his forehead lightly pressed against her stomach, his hands still on her hips. All was silent accept for the shower water still running and Tenshi's heart pounding in her ears. </p><p>"Thank you, Tenshi." she finally heard Ignis whisper.</p><p>How she heard him was a miracle only the Six could tell. Tenshi's hands rose slowly, trembling the entire time. One to the back of his neck to hold him against her a little more firmly, to let him know his touch was welcome. And the other to the top of his head, in more of a reassuring motion, to let him know that he would be okay.</p><p>"Hey come on, let's get you finished up, hm. Then we can get into some comfortable clothes and lounge for the rest of the day. Hey and maybe I can dupe Prom into going down and getting my bag for me. I have some killer food in there that I bet you could get some great ideas out of, eh! Whaddaya say?" Tenshi prodded lightly.</p><p>"Intriguing idea. I do enjoy the food you seem to come up with out of no where. I've never quite tasted anything like it, and I do often come up with new ideas from them. Capital idea indeed." Ignis replied, pulling away slowly.</p><p>Tenshi reached back and pulled up her conditioner, clicking the cap open and squeezing out some into her hand. Smoothing it into Ignis's hair gently, she slowly worked that into his hair and then picked her conditioner back up. Squeezing out more of the product, she closed the cap and then smoothed it into her own hair.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Tenshi?" Ignis inquired.</p><p>"My hair becomes a mess if I don't condition it when it gets wet, but it's no bother. This was entirely worth it, don't you worry. I'll rinse your hair then I'll rinse mine and we'll both be out of here. We can dry off and as I said, dupe Prom into getting my bag. Give me just a sec." Tenshi leaned Ignis's head back with her hands after she finished smoothing the conditioner into her hair and washing it off her hands.</p><p>Gently covering Ignis's face again, Tenshi cascaded water through his hair to get the conditioner out, then did the same to her own. Turning the water off, she smoothed the excess water out of Ignis's hair and wrung a fair amount out of hers. Opening the shower door, she helped Ignis to his feet and reached out and pulled a towel in so he could wrap it around his waist and slowly guided him out of the shower stall. Closing the door behind the two of them, Tenshi reached out and claimed a second towel for herself. She then grabbed two others.</p><p>One to dry off her hair and another to dry Ignis's.</p><p>"Come, into the other room so we can change and I can dry our hair. We don't want to catch cold sitting around like this now do we?" she said softly.</p><p>Taking Ignis's hand, Tenshi slowly led him out of the bathroom and into the main room, allowing him to alight on the same chair he had been sitting on before.</p><p>"Any particular clothing you wish to wear, or should I just randomly reach in and pull the first thing my hand comes in contact with?" Tenshi questioned, walking over to a bag that perched on a vanity a few feet from the chair.</p><p>"I have a loose pair of long, black sleep pants that would be wonderful. As for my shirt, I believe I will for go that for now in interest of comfort. I'd rather not have the image of you rifling through my underclothes lodged in my mind, so the first thing you come across will be fine." Ignis replied, holding out his hand after rubbing the towel Tenshi had grabbled over his hair, though his tone was gentle.</p><p>"Long black sleep pants, no shirt, and a random set of underclothes. Coming right up!" Tenshi chuckled, slightly rifling around in the bag.</p><p>Finding the pants, then locating Ignis's underclothes, Tenshi simply ghosted a hand over them and pulled a set out. Closing the bag, she walked back over to Ignis and guided his hand to the articles of clothing in hers.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll want to take it from here, am I correct?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes, but if you'll remain nearby in case I do need your assistance?" Ignis replied.</p><p>"Of course! I'll wait until you're changed to get my clothes and bring them back here, then change myself." Tenshi nodded.</p><p>Ignis smiled at her, and despite having helped Ignis wash his hair, Tenshi turned away to give Ignis a sense of modesty while getting dressed. Once she heard the sound of clothing rustling stop, she turned back around and Ignis had indeed managed to get his clothes on by himself.</p><p>"Good, I'll be back in just a second with my clothes so I can change, and get dried off the rest of the way. I'm sure you're just as famished I am." Tenshi turned to walk out of the room but Ignis stopped her, raising his voice before she could get too far.</p><p>"Tenshi, take one of my shirts and wear it over yourself. I would be remiss as a gentleman to allow you to even leave this room dressed as you are, even with a towel wrapped around your body." he asked.</p><p>Tenshi turned and looked back at him, confusion written across her face.</p><p>"Ignis, I'm only going two doors down. It's not like anyone is going to see me or anything, or like there going to try and take me somewhere." she replied.</p><p>"Please, Tenshi? It would put my mind at ease if you did. The Crownsguard button-up that I usually wear, the purple one, that will suffice. Please, if you would. It's over in the closet over there." Ignis asked again, pointing in the direction he thought the closet was in.</p><p>Tenshi sighed. She was just going down two doors and there wasn't too many people in the hotel at the moment considering that Noctis was residing in the walls of the hotel. But the tone Ignis had used when he had asked her to wear his shirt...he truly was worried that someone would see her and that was something he didn't want.</p><p>"Alright Ignis, you win. I'll wear it. But just so you know, I'm still kinda wet from the shower so I'm gonna end up getting the shirt wet. Are you sure that's okay?" she replied, walking over to the closet, opening it and pulling the shirt out before unbuttoning it.</p><p>"I'm sure I can work something out with it. I've gotten it wet many times before. I'm quite sure it can stand getting wet one more time." Ignis assured.</p><p>Tenshi dropped the towel from around her body onto the floor and tossed the shirt around her shoulders and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Allowing the shirt to settle fully around herself, she buttoned it up. She left the very top button undone and looked down at herself. The bottom of the shirt made its way down just to her mid thigh and covered just enough to be modest. Tenshi had to admit, this was a lot better than the towel she had wrapped around her waist, which had only gone down to her upper thigh and was allowing a little bit too much too be shown in her opinion.</p><p>"Actually Ignis, thank you for letting me borrow this. This covers up a lot more than that towel did. Do you...do you mind if I continue to wear this after I change out of my wet clothes? I actually like this..." Tenshi questioned.</p><p>Ignis was silent for a moment, but then a small smile broke out onto his face.</p><p>"I would be honored if you did, Tenshi." he replied.</p><p>"Thank you, Ignis! I'll be right back after I change what's under this since I don't have to bring other clothes!" Tenshi smiled, dashing out of the room and down the hall into her room.</p><p>Not five minutes later she was back in Ignis's room with her phone. Walking over to Ignis, she tapped on the screen to her phone, dialing Prompto's number. It rang a few times but no one picked up.</p><p>"Ugh, I forgot he still must be watching Noct right now. What time is it?" Tenshi muttered, pulling the phone away to look at the clock on it.</p><p>It read 8:55. </p><p>"Yeah, he's still watching Noct. Let me text him to call me when he's done." she continued, starting to tap quickly at the surface of her phone, while almost absentmindedly perching on the arm of the chair Ignis was in.</p><p>Not three minutes after the text was sent, a personal ringtone started to play.</p><p>
  <em>'Somebody shine a light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm frozen by the fear in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somebody make me feel alive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And shatter me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So cut me from the line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dizzy, spinning endlessly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somebody make me feel alive</em>
</p><p><em>And shatter me!</em> <em>'</em></p><p>Tenshi quickly tapped the <em>accept</em> button on her phone and lifted it to her ear.</p><p>"Hey choco-muffin!" she greeted in a sweet voice.</p><p>Ignis could hear the whine that answered her and he smiled.</p><p>"Ten! I told you not to call me that!" Prompto fake pouted across the phone.</p><p>"But you <em>are</em> my choco-muffin! Your hair looks like a chocobo and you're so sweet you're like a muffin. So you're my choco-muffin!" Tenshi teased him back.</p><p>Prompto groaned loudly over the line, but didn't protest his case anymore.</p><p>"Is there something you needed?" he questioned, laughter in his voice this time.</p><p>"Yeah, my bag with all my yummy stuff is in Noct's room. If you're still there do you mind getting it for me and bringing it down to Iggy's room. I'm over here and Iggy and I  wanted a few snacks. I'll let you have a few if you'll be a gem and bring it down here." she bargained with him.</p><p>"A few of your snacks just for bringing your bag to his room? Deal, cutie! You have yourself a deal! Be there in less than five!" Prompto all but <em>kwehed</em> like the chocobo he looked to be.</p><p>Tenshi hung up her cell and giggled.</p><p>"I swear all of you are hooked on my snacks. What are you guys going to do when I run out?" she questioned, shaking her head.</p><p>Ignis shook his head as well.</p><p>"Be mortified and go hungry?" he offered.</p><p>Tenshi tilted her head to the side.</p><p>"Perhaps..." she stated thoughtfully.</p><p>Tossing the towel over her head that she had taken from the bathroom earlier, Tenshi softly began to wring out the remaining water still in her hair. Rubbing it would tangle the longer strands, and considering her brush was lost in the commotion, that wouldn't be good.</p><p>"Ignis, were you ever taught how to braid hair?" she questioned gently, pulling the towel away from her eyes, while still continuing to dry it.</p><p>"Yes, actually I was. Though without my sight, I doubt that my abilities will be be any use to you. Any braiding that I do would be messy, uncoordinated, and unattractive to say the least." he replied.</p><p>Tenshi scoffed.</p><p>"You should have seen it when I try to do it. The only time I usually try and braid it is at night. Though most of the time I fail and just leave it to tangle during the night and fight to brush it out in the morning. Unfortunately, during the Covenant, a lot of my things got thrown into the sea, my brush being one of them. So, no more brushing my hair out till I get another one.</p><p>The only other alternative I have is braiding my hair at night. Since I'm not very good at it, I was going to ask Gladio, but I have no idea where he is. Noct is out cold, but I doubt he knows in the first place. Prom might know, but no offence to him, I'm not letting him touch my hair. And like I said, I can't do it very well due to how long it is.</p><p>If you don't mind, it would be great if you would help me, but you really don't have to if you don't want to..." Tenshi's voice started to fade off.</p><p>Ignis's hand reached for hers and found it a few seconds later. He gently tugged to get Tenshi's attention and to stop her rambling.</p><p>"If it really means that much for me to help, I would love to. I'm afraid you'll have to guide me a little though to start off, after all starting is half the battle right." he murmured.</p><p>Surprise lit Tenshi's face. She had expected him to tell her no, but his agreement made her genuinely happy.</p><p>"Sure!" she smiled, "Let me get something I can sit on."</p><p>Pulling her hand from his, Tenshi rushed over to the vanity that was a a few feet away and pulled the small bench over in front of the chair just in front of Ignis's feet. Dropping down on it, she smoothed her hair back over the edge of the bench. Ignis leaned forward and reached out slowly, finding the bench and following the contours of it in to find his shirt, and underneath the the form of Tenshi's body. Following her form up, Ignis's hands reached the back of her neck, through which he then found the soft, slightly damp strands of her hair. Gently running his hands through the long strands, feeling the length, it seemed longer now that he didn't have his sight.</p><p>"Is there any special way you're wanting it braided?" he questioned.</p><p>Tenshi shook her head, her hands reaching back to join his once they rose back to the nape of her neck again.</p><p>"I just want to make sure it doesn't tangle over night, so a regular loose braid down my back will do. Simple and easy." she replied, her hands helping his to separate the long strands into three separate sections.</p><p>Slowly, they started the braid together and once started, Tenshi allowed Ignis to continued the braid all the way down her back and a little ways beyond.</p><p>"How is it possible that you can keep your hair such a length and such good a condition, and still be such a remarkable hunter? I would have thought by now that one of the Daemons would have taken these lovely strands from you." Ignis questioned, coming to the end of the braid.</p><p>Tenshi reached over her shoulder and Ignis handed the end of the braid to her and she tied it off with a tie that she had around her wrist.</p><p>"Oh trust me, Ignis. That's happened many a time. Each time the Daemon paid a dear price for it too. That's mostly why if I do go on the battle field and I'm not healing someone, I prefer long range fighting. I may have daggers like you do, but I imbue them with fire before I throw them.</p><p>Once thrown, I recall them to my hands and by then the fire has gone out." Tenshi laughed, smiling at the white-silver strands that made up her braid.</p><p>There was a soft knock at the door of the room and Tenshi looked over to it.</p><p>"That would be Prom, I'll be right back."</p><p>Standing, Tenshi walked over to the door and opened it, greeting Prompto when she saw him on the other side. Prompto's eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. Or rather, what she <em>wasn't </em>wearing, and he began to stammer something about needing to go check on Noctis again, but Tenshi stopped him. Opening her bag, she offered him a few things allowing him his pick. After taking a few things, Prompto thanked Tenshi then sped off down the hall, embarrassed that he had seen Tenshi in what he had believed was only Ignis's shirt and nothing else.</p><p>Tenshi closed the door while shaking her head and walked back inside the room.</p><p>"I think I might have scarred Prom for life." she giggled.</p><p>"Astrals above, what did you do to the poor boy?" Ignis asked, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>"I did nothing! All I did was open the door. He made his own assumptions upon seeing that I was wearing your shirt and seemingly nothing underneath it." Tenshi replied.</p><p>Ignis shook his head. Prompto really was too innocent for his own good. Walking back over to the bench she had been sitting on previously, Tenshi lowered herself onto it facing Ignis and opened her bag once more and started rifling around inside it, trying to figure out what would make for a nice snack between the two of them for the evening. Pulling out a few boxes she came across one of her favorites. Almond Pocky.</p><p>Tenshi only had a few boxes left and to hell with playing the game. This was something to savor and enjoy, not to play a childish high school game with. Hopefully Ignis would like this as well as she did...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>